twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
George Lahoud
Category: Military of Lebanon Category: Military of Israel George Lahoud is an Ameed (Engish: Brigadier General) in the South Lebanon Army (SLA). He is an NPC in the Cedars of Lebanon module. Lahoud was born in Beirut in 1951 to a Maronite Christian family. He was educated at bording schools in France and the United States. He obtained a bachelor's degree in political science from the American University of Beirut in 1973. After college, he entered the Military Academy at Fayadieh and was he was commissioned as a Mulāzim (Second Lieutenant) in the Lebanese Army in 1974. He was promoted to Mulāzim 'Awwal (First Lieutenant) in 1975. In 1976, he resigned from the Army and joined the Phalange militia. He fought with the militia throughout the Lebanon Civil War and rose to the rank of Naqeeb (Captain) in command of a "special forces" company. It is believed that Lahoud's company participated in the massacres at the Sabra and Shatila refugee camps in 1982. Lahoud left the Phalange in 1983 and joined the South Lebanon Army. In 1985, he was an SLA intelligence officer at the infamous Khiam detention center - a former French colonial barracks that was transformed into a detention and interrogation center that became notorious for reports of human rights abuses. In 1990, Lahoud was promoted to Rā'id (Major) and appointed to command of an SLA "para-commando" battalion. His battalion quickly earned a reputation for toughness, stuborness, and brutality. It's particular enemy was the pro-Iranian Hezbollah Shi'ite militia. Promoted to Muqaddam (Lieutenant Colonel) in 1995, Lahoud became a staff officer in General Antoine Lahad's headquarters. He was assigned to liaison duty with the Israel Defense Forces in 1996 and worked closely with Aman (military intelligence), Mossad, and the Shin Bet. In 1997, Lahoud was appointed to command of the SLA's conscription and training organization. In 1998, he was promoted to 'Aqeed (Colonel) and was appointed to command an SLA brigade. As brigade commander, he pursued a vigorous policy of offensive operations against Hezbollah, resulting in a series of bloody clashes with heavy casulaties on both sides. In 1999, Lahoud's eldest son, Elias, a Captain in the SLA, was killed in a Hezbollah ambush. In May 2000, General Antoine Lahad retired as head of the SLA and George Lahoud was promoted to 'Ameed (Brigadier General) and replaced him as Commander-in-Chief of the SLA. Lahoud is an Elite NPC. He speaks fluent Arabic (100%) and French (100%), and also speaks English (60%), Hebrew (30%), and Greek (30%). ♣ Club King, Brutal: Lahoud has led a brutal life as a militia commander in Lebanon's civil wars and sectarian conflict. He has a personal enmity towards Hezbollah and Shi'ites in particular, and he is known to have personally executed several prisoners. ♥ Heart 9, High Loyalty: Lahoud is fiercely loyal to the SLA and the Lebanese Christian community. He reacts angrily to any attack against his community, but reacts warmly to anyone who he perceives as a friend or ally.